


Film Noir (Temporary Title)

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Captain Marvel AU, F/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This was my submission for the February 2019 BVDN for the TPTH fan community.  It's a Mature BVDN so be prepared for sexy stuff right off the bat.  There were 6 prompts of 300-350 words.I used this as my opportunity to test out a Vegebul AU I'm currently working on.  Inspired by Captain Marvel, Bulma is taking by the Saiyans and lives as one of their Elite Warriors.  King Vegeta III is still alive and ruling Vegetasei, Vegetasei still exists, and the Prince we all know and love is the Crowned Prince of All Saiyans.  I hope you enjoy and I welcome all the feedback I can get on this one.  Thanks and enjoy!





	1. Rainy Night

 

(The banner is courtesy of the Drabble Night and has nothing to do with my AU other than that was the mystery theme for the prompts that you were supposed to guess.  It comes courtesy of a fantastic artist:  BianWW, you can find her on [Tumblr](https://bianww.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BianRWW).)

 

The roll of thunder always reminded her of…  … she wasn’t sure.  She was never sure.  It was always out of reach.  Lost in a green-hued fog.  Her sapphire blue eyes watched the rain pour outside the opened doors of the balcony.  Watched the chilly wind blow the red sheer curtains in and out of the royal bed chambers the balcony was attached to.  Still out of reach… whatever it was.  She heard the near quiet sounds of a peaceful slumber slightly disturbed and turned her head to the naked Saiyan man lying next to her.

Even with his face angled away from her, he was still the most handsome being she had ever seen.  His flame of jet-black hair was as unique as he.  His body bronze like the loose sands of this planet, his home planet of Vegetasei.  Home?  Was that what she was…  She frowned, trying to remember yet again.

“Don’t frown like that,” he said softly.

She stared for a moment then laid her head back down on the pillow she clutched underneath her.  Her eyes went downward to his chiseled chest marred with an assortment of scars that covered his incredibly muscular torso as well as his arms.  Followed the lines of his perfect upside-down triangle to his plunging ‘V’, admiring the Adonis he really was.  Down to his manhood lying limply on his thigh, still glistening with their juices after he’d taken her more times than she could count on this rainy night.  They had let the thunder and pounding of rain conceal his pounding of her and the thunders of their screams and roars and growls for each other as they let their passions run as wild as the night.  The tip of his brown furry tail wrapped securely around her bare thigh shifting slightly to caress her porcelain skin back and forth.


	2. Private Eye

“I should go,” she said quietly as she watched the tail tip caress her lovingly, tenderly.

He finally turned his head to face her, eyes open now.

“I should go now while the storm can still conceal my leaving from private eyes.”  Their eyes met.

The torrent of rain pelting the polished marble of his balcony and the peals of thunder rumbling and cracking filled the silence.  She could see the mixture of feelings in his dark eyes.

“And what if…,” he reached out and caress her bicep with the back of his finger, “you stayed the night?”

She didn’t want to be having this conversation.  They had agreed, they had talked about this before and they had agreed.

She looked away with a heavy sigh, “I can’t.”

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the grand round bed.  She stared down beyond her toes hovering over the polished marble floor.  Suddenly the hands were there on her biceps.  Rubbing up and down gently.  Enticingly.  Adding to the lure was the nose softly nuzzling its way through her long curly teal hair.  As soon as it broke through, his lips tenderly puckered the nape of her neck.  She felt every tension ease away with each gentle suck of her skin.  She closed her eyes, bowed her head.  Submitting in part to his enticements.

But they had talked about this.  They had agreed.  If she was found here by anyone, an alien…  They would both be in big trouble.  There was no telling what the King would do to them.

“Bulma,” the Prince whispered against her skin.

Caramel-colored hands glided over her arms to cup her bare full breasts.  Fingers nimbly taken her erect nipples and slowly rubbing them between their soft pinch.  She fought the moan in her body, keeping it in her throat.  But her arousal was much harder to control.

“Bulma,” he whispered again.


	3. Femme Fatale

His lips prowled and puckered along her neck from her nape.  She knew what he was doing.  What he was trying to pry from her.  Her breathing picked up as she fought it.  The shifting of her hair as his face traveled along with his lips sending tingles through her body.  She shivered.

_Damn it!_   A betrayal.

One of his hands left her breast.  Fingers ever so slightly gliding down her flawless abdomen to her well-kept patch of teal.  She started panting.  Nostrils flaring.  His fingertips reached between her wet folds.  She gasped as his cold touch found her hot engorged bead.

“Bulma,” he whispered by her ear then his fingertips rubbed a circle.

She shuddered.  Head falling back against his strong shoulder.  “ _My Prince_ ,” she gasped, helpless.

She felt him press his body closer to hers.  His erection poking into at the top of the crack of her buttocks.  He was so hard.  So wanting.  He growled into the side of her throat.  Demanding her.

“ _Vegeta_.”

He grinned against her pulse.  He didn’t like it when she used his title.  Not here.  Not when they were like this.  In public, it was alright.  In private, it was not.  Hidden here in the secrecy of his royal bed chambers, they were not Crowned Prince to the Saiyan people and Elite Warrior; they were he and she.  Vegeta and Bulma.

“Stay,” he purred.  Rubbing more intensely between her folds.  Forcing her hips to buck and swirl with his movements.  He knew her body too well.

She reached up and grabbed a chunk of coarse black hair at the base of his skull.  Whimpering moans accompanying her gasps.  She closed her eyes.  On the brink of surrender once again.

“I… I… can’t.”  She breathed.  “We… _uhnn_ … we a-agreed.”

He nipped her pulse.  Pinched her nipple.  Rubbed her precious pearl.  Bucked his hips into her body so his erection could prod her.

“Stay,” he growled more sternly to who his father’s court whispered was a femme fatale threatening the sanctity of the Saiyan Royal Family.


	4. Secret Meeting

He knew this was wrong, all of this was wrong, as his fingers left her warm folds and his arm wrapped around her waist.  He hoisted her up enough for him to scoot back further on his massive bed and take her with him.  Firmly surrounded by luxurious linens and fluffy mattress, he sat her back down on the bed, pulling away from her.  She trusted him.  Never opening her eyes as he laid her back down and he laid himself down on top of her.  His scarred hands cupping her head.  Long teal curls spilling over his hands.  He nuzzled her, letting the tip of his nose tantalize her the rest of the way.  He parted his lips, breezed his hot breath along her flushing skin.  Letting her panting inhales drink him in as his inhales sopped up her rich scent.  Finally, he brushed his lips over hers.

“ _Bulma_ ,” he purred and she obliged.  Her legs spreading, allowing his hips to dip down between them.

Her eyes opened to meet his as her shapely legs wrapped around the back of his.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she purred back.

His lips were on hers in a beat of their hearts.  They devoured each other.  Their passion boiling over yet again.  Her hands clutched his shoulder blades as he angled his hips.  He felt his tip split her folds… felt himself at her entrance… and thrusted.

Her head snapped back, “ _Vegeta!_ ”  The thunder absorbed her cry.

He eased the tension of his hips and thrusted again.  And again.  And again.  He watched her beautiful face as she cried out his name and moaned the pleasure he was giving her yet again.  He cherished moments like this, their secret meetings.  He groaned as he felt her filled pussy grip his cock deep inside her.  He rolled his hips, startling a shudder from her and a scream of “ _Vegeta!!_ ” to the heavens.  His fingers clutched teal locks as he bowed his forehead to her chin.  Panting to her throat.  Thrusting into his secret lover.  Working their precious time for all it was worth.


	5. Cigarette

She watched his hot panting breathes puff out of him like cigarette smoke in the cold air of the night and the blazing heat of their lovemaking as she rode him hard and fast.  She couldn’t stop moaning even as she wondered to herself what cigarettes were.  He groaned, eyes squeezed tight.

“ _Bulma!  Bulma!_ ”  He yelled out to the heavens with each grinding roll of her hips.

His tail squeezing around her waist.  Holding her tight to him.  His hands clutching her knees.

“ _Uhn!  Uhn!  Vegeta!  Uhn Gods, Vegeta!_ ”

He always did this to her.  Broke down her steadfast adherence to the rules and the laws till she was mewling either on top of him or, more frequently, under him.

He started working his hips in time with her.  Driving his stiff manhood deeper into her core.  She shivered with the new familiar sensations.  Her nails dug into his chest as her head bowed and she screamed, “ _Vegeta!!  Vegeta!!  Oh my Gods, Vegeta!!_ ”

The bed creaking with their intensity.  They really didn’t know how to fuck each other without losing control and the furniture usually paid the price.

He opened his eyes, half-lidded, “ _Oh my Bulma!  Fuck!!  My Bulma!!_ ”

Their eyes locked as their passions engulfed them again.

“ _Bulma!  Bulma!_ ”  His voice was getting tight as she felt his nails dig into the soft flesh of behind her knees.

“ _Vegeta_ ,” she squeaked.  Her body tightening.

He picked up his pace, his cock rubbing her in just the right spot inside.  She broke.  Falling forward.

“ _VEGETA!!!_ ”

He clutched her to him suddenly.  His hips pounding away at her.  Desperate to catch up to her orgasm.  Extending it so he could join her.

All she could do was scream and grip the bed linens by his for dear life as her secret lover fucked her in only the way he could.  Suddenly his hips slammed up into hers as he roared.

“ _BULMA!!!!_ ”

She felt his seed spurt into her.  Warm and thick.  His hips jutting up with every pulse of his release as his hands held her ass down.  Crying out, “ _Bulma!_ ”


	6. Double Cross

Once again, they laid next to each other, panting, sweating, spent.  The luxurious linens stained with their juices and clinging to their bodies.  The gusts of wind from the still raging storm outside refreshing and cool on their bodies.

He looked over at her.  She’d never double-cross him or what they had… but he knew eventually his father would force him to betray her.  Betray the mark he’d given her that marked her as his mate to any other male.

This couldn’t last… not as long as his father lived… not as long as he would be the Heir to the throne.  He couldn’t have her as his Queen.  No Saiyan would accept an alien by that title, not even if she were one of their Elite Warriors.  If she were a _Saiyan_ Elite Warrior, yes; alien, no.  She looked like one of them, but not enough.  As a child, she had been found in a failing spaceship.  His father had taken her, run her through the machine that would rob her of her previous memories of a life or home that wasn’t Vegetasei, replaced them with a fake history as a member of Saiyan society, and put her to work as one of their grunt soldiers.

As much as she looked like them, she didn’t have their strength and no ki to draw upon.  But her mind… that was a precious jewel.  She built gauntlets on her forearms and lower legs that compensated for everything she lacked compared to a Saiyan.  And she rose through the ranks.  Winning battle after battle, sometimes being the sole survivor; battered and bloodied but triumphant on behalf of the Saiyan Empire.  She was proud, brilliant, and beautiful.  His father assigned her to be Vegeta’s new sparring partner and now… she was his mate.  In secret.  His father couldn’t know.  He’d kill her if he found out.

Vegeta looked over at her again.  Reached out and held her hand.  She opened her eyes, turned her head, and looked at him… and smiled.  He smiled back.  They had talked about this.  They had agreed.


End file.
